


Interactions

by Pekinaso



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: A series of multiple interactions between Guardians and key characters.
Kudos: 4





	1. With Azazel

The flat triangular ship passed overhead above the Cosmodrome’s wall just as the portal to the Ascendant Realm tore into the fabric of reality, releasing a cloaked figure. The being turned his gaze skyward as the ship curved around, dropping in elevation as it began to fly towards him. From it, another figure transmatted down to the ground and the ship returned to Earth’s orbit. As the ship’s owner approached, the cloaked figure smiled.

“You came quickly,” Azazel cooed, his venomous voice twinged with delight.

“You look different than I remember,” the Warlock replied. “I hope you got your power back.”

“Oh, I did.” The Hunter raised a clawed hand as it radiated a sickly green miasma. “And then some.”

“Good, we’re gonna need those fancy Hive powers. Turns out we have more problems than just whatever’s on Europa.”

“Izik informed me of your conversation with the Dark. Have you gone to Europa yet?”

“No, I came for you first.”

“Touching.” The Hunter grinned both teasingly and maliciously. The Warlock waved her hand.

“Europa is our next stop. But I discovered troubling news. Savathûn may have attacked you, but she’s the least of our worries in terms of Hive Gods. Xivu Arath has been making her move.”

“The War God?” Azazel rested his hand under his chin. “This is most troubling. Another thorn in my side.”

“Our sides,” the Warlock corrected. The Wraith waved his other hand dismissively.

“Never mind that wretch. We will deal with her when she rears her ugly head. For now, Europa.”

“For someone as obsessed with the Hive as you, I didn’t expect that to be your response.”

“Am I supposed to be shivering in my boots while the Darkness itself calls?”

The Warlock stepped forward threateningly.

“Try anything stupid in terms of trying to use the Darkness for yourself to cause trouble, and I will personally kill you.”

“Ugh, another self-righteous Shin Malphur type. Leonidas has been rubbing off on you.”

“That’s not it.” For a moment, Azazel sensed the Warlock was unsure of her words, but she caught herself. “The Dark is not something to take lightly.”

“Hmm. Very well. We will see why the Dark has beckoned Guardians.”

The Warlock held out her hand and her Ghost materialized above her palm, its shell a vibrant, glowing, animated purple.

“Scorpius, call both ships. We’re gonna need them.”

The Ghost appeared to nod before dematerializing. The Hunter looked up again as the flat ship from earlier returned to Earth’s sky, though this time it was trailed by a sleeker, more angular ship glowing with a Taken essence. The ships stopped to rest a short ways away, hovering in the air side by side. Azazel tilted his head at the sight.

“I sense a Worm God’s essence on that ship,” he said curiously.

“You should. Xol’s.” The Warlock walked towards her ship and transmatted back into it, though the ship did not break back into orbit.

“The Will of the Thousands. How curious.” He approached his newly gifted ship and teleported into it, sitting down before the controls. “I’ve forgotten how much I missed flying.”

The two ships began to rise before returning to orbit. Azazel grasped the ship’s controls firmly as his eyes studied the ship’s interior. The Warlock had good taste. He followed her ship as they entered warp speed, their icy destination now mere minutes away.


	2. With Variks

Variks’ gaze shifted between the two Guardians before him as he drew in a wheezing breath.

“Old friends return,” he rasped, followed by a clicking noise. “But you are not the same as Variks remembers. Smell a poison on you both, like Eramis.”

Nova shook her head.

“We’re not like Eramis.” She masked the doubt in her voice as Azazel’s presence suddenly seemed to weigh on her. Variks clicked again.

“You are not. But he…” The Kell trailed off as he nudged his staff in Azazel’s direction. Another wheeze. “The smell of corruption is strong. Reminds Variks of Oryx. Of Eramis.”

The Hunter tilted his head unsettlingly, but the Warlock waved her hand quickly.

“He is culled by me. I will see to it that he stays in line.”

Variks hummed to himself in thought.

“Be careful, friend. You walk a dangerous path.” He clicked once more.


	3. With Eris and the Drifter

As Nova approached the Exo Stranger, both Eris and the Drifter regarded Azazel with a distrustful curiosity. The Drifter seemed to relax his crossed arms, perhaps in preparation to draw his Trust if need be.

“So, you’re that Hive Guardian Nova wrote to me about,” he said to the Hunter. The Wraith looked at him, his three eyes burning behind his helmet fashioned from Malok’s flesh and Hive chitin. Under his mask, the Drifter grimaced. “Didn’t she try to kill you?”

“So The Wraith has chosen to help,” Eris interrupted. “But I’m sure you have your own agenda.”

The Hunter turned his gaze to her, his eyes meeting hers. He smirked under his helmet. It was like looking in a mirror.

“My reasons for helping are my own.” He looked back over at Nova and the Stranger as the silence was replaced by a chilled breeze.


	4. With Scorpius

Nova stood before the massive Crux of Darkness, shards of Stasis crystals littering the room. For now, Riis-Reborn was quiet. Next to the Warlock, her Ghost hovered in the air, his blue eye regarding her with concern.

He was afraid. Stasis was not like Taking. Nova had wished for the power to Take. Stasis was straight from the Darkness itself. He feared losing his Guardian to the Dark. He wanted her to stop using these powers. He—

“Scorpius.”

The Ghost blinked as his thoughts were interrupted. Nova’s voice was soft and gentle. She had felt his feelings. She reached her hand out towards him, palm up, beckoning him over. He hesitated, feeling the chilling energy still seeping from her hand where she had held the icy Stasis staff through which she channeled the dark energy.

“Scorpius,” she repeated, softer this time. Her Ghost observed her shoulders lower slightly as she seemed to relax. Reluctantly, he flew into her palm. Nova curled her fingers around his Void-empowered shell, holding him firmly but gently. She brought him to her helmet, and she rested her head down against him. Her shoulders lowered more. Scorpius allowed himself to relax as well.

“Are you ok, Nova…?”

“I should be asking you that question.”

“I…”

“I know what you’re thinking. I know you’re scared of what might happen. I know that my communing with the Dark has made you uneasy.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Nova.”

“You won’t, Scorpius. I’ll be your Guardian forever and always.”

“I just want to ask… why? Why do you keep insisting on using Stasis?”

“Because we have no other choice. The Nine showed us this. We must learn to fight fire with fire. But we must avoid getting burned.”

“I—” Scorpius hesitated for a moment. “I understand.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. No matter what you do, I’ll still be your Ghost. I promise.”

Nova’s grip on him tightened slightly as she seemed to press him slightly more into her helmet. A tight embrace. Scorpius felt his uneasiness vanish as the two remained still for what felt like an eternity.


	5. With Crow

In Crow’s Workshop, the Warlock inspected the Cryptolith lure in her hands, manifesting a set of four crystalline charges—two blue, two green—in her free hand as her Ghost floated to the hooded Lightbearer nearby.

“Significant progress has been made already,” the Lightbearer’s Ghost, Glint, spoke. “Your Guardian has been doing a great job out there.”

“Well, she’s no stranger to dealing with Hive God antics. But you and us, I think we make a pretty good team.” The Warlock’s Ghost turned his gaze to Crow, whose glowing golden eyes regarded the Guardian. She often wore different robes; sometimes she wore the tattered dark one wrapped in chains, sometimes she wore the one with Hive runes and chitin and a Cursed Thrall head at the hip. But this time, she wore the ones that seemed technological in appearance. The ones from the “Crypt”, as the glowing purple Ghost had explained. Whatever the “Crypt” was.

“Need any help, Guardian?” he asked quietly. Without looking back, the Warlock shook her head as she slotted a blue charge into the lure. Crow grimaced. A Fallen Wrathborn.

“HKD-1 it is,” her Ghost remarked. “We’ll have that Heavy Shank taken care of in no time.”

The Warlock slotted two more charges, these ones a whitish gray, before willing the lure to dematerialize. She turned back and strolled over to Crow and Glint before extending a hand towards Glint. The Ghost floated backwards slightly in surprise.

“Come here.” It was the first time both Crow and Glint had heard the Warlock speak. They had thought she was mute, but instead her voice was low and quiet—though benevolent. With some hesitation, Glint floated over to her outstretched palm and gazed at her fanged helmet.

“What are you planning to do?” he asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice. Crow shifted uneasily. The last time someone else had held his Ghost—

“Hold still.” With gentle hands, she turned Glint around to peer at the wiring of the explosives rigged into his shell. She tilted her head as she examined the technology, then turned her gaze to her Ghost. He nodded and floated over to her as he too examined the explosives. The Warlock clicked her tongue and shook her head before releasing Glint.

“Unfortunately, we personally can’t deal with that problem,” her Ghost spoke lowly, as to avoid being heard by Spider next door. “But sit tight. We know people who can, eventually.”

Glint floated back to Crow’s side as the Lightbearer’s gaze dropped.

“Thank you for trying.”

The Warlock nodded silently before turning and walking out of the workshop, trailed by her Ghost. As the two exited Spider’s lair and returned to the open of the Tangled Shore, the Ghost regarded his Guardian curiously.

“What happened to the whole keeping quiet thing?”

“They don’t recognize me.” Her voice was different now, as she no longer had a need to disguise it. “And I intend to keep it that way for a little longer.”

“Until when?” His eye regarded the Warlock as she turned to him. She smiled underneath her helmet.

“The Dawning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This was written in the middle of Season 12, and was going to feature an interaction with Lord Saladin as well but was ultimately scrapped. As usual, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
